Book 6 Chapter 03. Windownia
REFILL Costs: 500 ??? ??? ??? Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'Deeper' "Foreman, get back to your men and await our return." Rima turns to you and Fenn. "They call their masters Sharuvians, and their presence is tied to these crystals." :TALK: 61 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 245 - 455 Gold XP: 102 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "They've turned the miners into mindless automatons. Here, help me with this." Rima grabs a nearby pick and attacks a partially excavated tunnel wall. :SMASH: 61 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 245 - 455 Gold XP: 102 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% You soon notice orange light shimmering from within the hole you've opened, and the wall soon crumbles. You step inside and are amazed to see a vast field of glowing crystals. :SMASH: 61 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 245 - 455 Gold XP: 102 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "The latent energy inside these crystals is what the Sharuvians are after." Suddenly, a nearby crystal explodes in a burst of energy. "They've become unstable due to something the Sharuvians are doing." :DODGE: 61 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 245 - 455 Gold XP: 102 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Rima leads you deeper into the caves. "We must discover the entirety of what the Sharuvians have planned and put an end to it before it's too late." :TRAVEL: 61 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 245 - 455 Gold XP: 102 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Cursed' "Is this what I think it is?" Fenn asks, bewildered. Rima nods. "The miners have tunneled into the ruins of Windownia." :TALK: 62 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 103 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Suddenly, a thunderous roar fills the empty halls and massive footsteps crumble the ruins around you. "That can't be good." Fenn says as rubble cascades down a nearby wall. :DODGE: 62 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 103 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% A colossal stone creature emerges and a giant fist comes crashing down. You leap rolling to the side moments before its explosive impact. :DODGE: 62 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 103 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% You notice fumes of molten ember venting from holes lining its back and you vault onto the side of the hulking beast as it attacks your friends. "Keep the beast busy!" You yell. :CLIMB: 62 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 103 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Surely, you jest. It is the beast who will keep us busy!" Fenn hollers back. You lunge behind its neck and strike the molten chimneys with all your might. :ATTACK: 62 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 103 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% The creature's howls rumble through the tunnels as you seal the vents. The ember within builds up, violently cracking its stone skin as you leap onto the nearby ruins of a temple of long forgotten gods. :ATTACK: 62 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 103 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Windownia' Rima and Fenn rush to the shelter of a nearby archway and wait for the debris to settle. "The curse of Windownia. That was once the city's great champion, chosen to protect it from evil." Rima explains. "The Guardian." "After the city fell, he was cursed to defend its remains for all eternity as a mindless beast. It is free at last from that torment." "Come. The ruins will have to wait. We must find the rest of my Crows and unravel the Sharuvian plot." < Chapter 2 - Book 6 - Chapter 4 > Category:Quest Category:Book 6